deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Son Goku
FierceInstinct.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Goku vs Link.png|Pikart767 Link vs Goku.PNG|Gogeta46power Goku vs Link.jpg|Pikells Description Dragon Ball vs The Legend of Zelda! It's SuperSaiyan2Link's 100th battle, folks! You'd better look forwards to this one! Interlude Wiz: Two years ago, in early December, Sean hired us for his first battle... Ness vs Silver. Boomstick: We've been with the guy ever since, through the thick and thin, suffering through his odd battles and Akihiro phases! Jeice: But who knew we'd end up here already, huh? Well, now we're puttin' two titans in an arena for your bloody entertainment! Wiz: SuperSaiyan2Link's two greatest heroes, the two that inspired him to push himself in writing. Boomstick: Goku, the Saiyan hero of Dragon Ball! Wiz: And Link, the Hylian hero of The Legend of Zelda. Jeice: He's Wiz, I'm Jeice, and he's Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... Boomstick: ... a Death Battle! Jeice: I'll catch you wankers later in the Link analysis. Son Goku Wiz: Born of a lower-class father on the prideful Planet Vegeta, young Kakarot was sent to Earth to destroy everyone there, so that the tyrant Frieza could sell it for prophet. Boomstick: Instead, all sending him off did was save him from the destruction of his planet, killing many of his people with it! But Kakarot continued his mission and attacked an old man named Gohan... Wiz: ... until Kakarot casually bumped his head and forgot everything. So, Grandpa Gohan adopted the young boy, and named him Goku. Goku: Huuuuuu.... HA! *Breaks giant log in half* Boomstick: Goku was taught in the ways of martial arts by Gohan, quickly proving to be a fighting prodigy, no convincing Grandpa Gohan that he could live by himself! … Damn. Gohan, he's only five. You can't just leave him— Wiz: —Trusting Goku with living alone until his return, and also handing Goku a four-star Dragon Ball for safe keeping, Gohan set out. And Goku did pretty good from then on. Capable of hunting for food, and having his own house, Goku was able to be on his own. Boomstick: That was, of course, until a teenage girl named Bulma showed up, told Goku the story about the Dragon Balls, and traveled with him to collect them all! And that, folks, is how the story of Dragon Ball began. Wiz: During the process of growing up, Goku has faced many things. He's seen friends die, he's been married, he's had two kids, he's died twice himself, and he's learned how to keep growing stronger and stronger. Boomstick: He got married? Damn. Well, anyways, Goku is a proficient fighter, with many tricks up his sleeve! Not only can Goku fist fight, but he's also capable of superhuman things! Wiz: Goku can fly. While he normally needed the help of a Flying Nimbus cloud, Goku eventually learned how to fly on his own, which is what he normally does in combat. But Goku can also use the special power known as Ki. Boomstick: Aw yeah! With Ki, Goku is able to speed up his flight, and use a number of cool special abilities! The first of which being the basic Ki Blast! By concentrating Ki in his hand, Goku can blast off multiple yellow energy balls at incredible speeds! Wiz: While still a kid, Goku met the Muten Roshi, also a martial arts phenomenon. Roshi owns the Kame House, and has his own energy technique to specialize him. This beam, which quickly became the most recognizable Ki Attack, is the Kamehameha. Goku: Kame... Hame... HAAA!!! Boomstick: After getting into a strange pose and saying the name of the attack, Goku will blast off the Kamehameha Wave! This blue beam is just plain awesome, and don't lie, you've tried to do it too! Wiz: However, after dying, Goku trained very hard with the powerful God known as Kaio-Sama, aka King Kai. Through the North Kai, Goku learned two techniques, the power booster known as Kaiō-Ken, and the Genkidama, aka Spirit Bomb. Boomstick: The Kaiō-Ken, as Wiz said, is a power booster! How much does it boost the user, you ask? Well, it multiplies your stats by however much you want, as long as your body can handle it! And in the Frieza Saga, Goku can go up to Kaiō-Ken x20! Wiz: And the Genkidama, aka Spirit Bomb, is a large ball of Ki that spawns from Goku gathering all of the earth's raw power to destroy evil. Note, yes, it only hurts those of evil, and the power to make the Spirit Bomb must be voluntary. Boomstick: But, as a side note, Goku also has his trusty Power Pole! He commonly used this to… well, beat people, but the cool this about it is, it can grow is length to reach farther opponents! Heck, he brought a bunny-man to the Moon with this thing! Wiz: Considering the distance from the Moon to the Earth is 239000 miles, or 384000Km, the Power Pole can grow to that length also. Taking into consideration the size of Earth and its countries… that's a decently sized pole. Boomstick: But it doesn't end there! When facing off against the tyrant Frieza, Frieza may or at not have killed Goku's buddy Krillin! Of course, this angered Goku to the extreme, pushing him to new limits! Wiz: Through this tragedy, Goku became the Super Saiyan of legend, said to only come about once in a millennia. Obviously the tales were lies considering how many Super Saiyans there were, but... whatever. Boomstick: With the Super Saiyan form, Goku gets a 50x multiplier to all his stats, along with golden hair and baby blue eyes! In this form, he crushed Frieza beneath his fingertips! But it doesn't even end there! Wiz: Not only did Goku get another large Zenkai Boost on the planet Yardrat, but after being killed by Semi-Perfect Cell's explosion, and training in Hell, Goku unlocked the next stage to Super Saiyan, the Super Saiyan 2. Boomstick: Super Saiyan 2 has a 100x multiplier, along with the Super Saiyan features and some added electricity around him! Not the greatest form, but it brings us to the next one! The Super Saiyan 3! Wiz: Super Saiyan 3 is a 400x multiplier first shown during his fight against Majin Buu, making it extremely powerful. However, there's only a certain time he can use this form for, it puts a strain on his body like the Kaiō-Ken, and, just… the hair. Boomstick: But when Gohan, Goten, Videl, Vegeta, and Trunks all held hands, putting their energy into Goku, Goku got God Ki and red hair, becoming a Super Saiyan God! There's no real multiplier for this, but we do know that with it, Goku could be on par with Beerus' 70% power! Wiz: After the fight with Beerus, or, rather, during the fight with Beerus, Goku reverted out of his Super Saiyan God form, but fortunately, he absorbed some of the Divine Ki, which kept him at near the same power. Boomstick: Then for the non-canon form, Super Saiyan 4! This is definitely the most badass design-wise, and it has a freaking 4000x multiplier! He's got fur, darker Ki… oh, and also, he loses most of his morals, so going in this form pretty much has him remove killing restraints for us. Wait... Wiz: What? Boomstick: Why did we mention Super Saiyan 4 after Super Saiyan God? Isn't God stronger? Wiz: Well, actually, no. In Super and GT, both Goku's went Super Saiyan 3 to fight an incoming antagonist, Beerus and Baby respectively. And both lost and a horrible, horrible stomp against foes using small fractions of their power. Boomstick: You're right! But Super Goku and GT Goku both got their new forms, God and 4! Super Saiyan 4 allowed for him to destroy Baby, and even be on par with Great Ape Baby. Meanwhile, God Goku struggled with Beerus at a bit over half power... Wiz: And, mind you, Beerus was using 70% power against the God. Since Great Apes multiply your stats by 10, and 10% Beerus and normal Baby are on par with each others through their fights with SSJ3 Goku... '' '''Boomstick: ...That means that Great Ape Baby, who's, again, 10x as strong as normal Baby, is just as strong as 100% Beerus. Ultimately meaning that since SSJ4 Goku was on par with Great Ape Baby, and since God Goku was only decent against 70% Beerus...' Wiz: ... that means that Super Saiyan 4 Goku is ultimately stronger. Though, again, Super Saiyan God has no multiplier—… screw it, were calling one. Considering all the things we've just proven, we have deducted that Super Saiyan God is 70% of Super Saiyan 4. Boomstick: Which means that since Super Saiyan 4's multiplier is 4000x, the God's would be 70% that, making Super Saiyan God's multiplier a 2800x multiplier! Wiz: That is indeed correct. Boomstick: Agh, my brain! … Well, at least I understand it now. So, uh, now for the actually strongest form. Through training with Beerus' master, Whis, and because of the Divine Ki he absorbed, Goku could reach new heights! Wiz: That form being the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, better known as the Super Saiyan Blue. In this form, Goku is severely stronger than a Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: Well, duh! While SSG Goku was on par with 0.1x Hit's power, SSGSS was on par with 0.5x! That's makes its multiplier 5 times more than SSG's at 14000x! Wiz: And SSB is especially strong when he combines this form with Kaiō-Ken. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! That's like instant death! Wiz: Well, actually, no. The Super Saiyan Blue form actually puts no strain whatsoever on your body, so using Kaiō-Ken with it is just like using Kaiō-Ken normally. However, putting the strain from Kaiō-Ken onto this form, Super Saiyan Blue also gains a strain along with it. Boomstick: So, basically, Goku can only go Super Saiyan Blue Kaiō-Ken x10 without murdering himself. Hell, after using this, his Ki gets severely messed up and he can hardly even fly without crashing. Uh, but, with this form, Goku can move while time is frozen. But… I mean… it has a 140000x multiplier so who cares! Wiz: Furthermore, while only in his Super Saiyan God form, just Goku clashing fists with 70% Beerus was creating shockwaves that were fucking up the entire UNIVERSE. Seriosuly, em shockwaves traveled across the universe and disintegrated planets upon touch. And Goku wasn't even TRYING to do this. Boomstick: And, may I mention, before Goku even fully knew he was a Saiyan, he flew across Snake Way in hours! In case you didn't know, Snake Way is one million kilometres in LEGENDS! That's 620000 miles! Wiz: Heck, that took a powerful God one hundred million years to cross. A GOD. That's about 2.17% of how long the Earth has been around. … Actually, that doesn't sound too long, but considering the Earth has been around for 4600 million years... Boomstick: The sun is 90 million miles away from Earth. Which means that Snake Way is 0.68% the length of the Earth to the Sun. Goku travelled that distance in hours. HOURS. Which is long before Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, etc. Wiz: Which means Super Saiyan Goku can travel 34% the length of the Earth to the Sun in the same amount of time. Super Saiyan 2 with 68%. Super Saiyan 3 could travel 272%, which is OVER that length. Super Saiyan 4 even more with being able to get 2720% from the Earth to the Sun in hours. Boomstick: And Super Saiyan God with.... Ah, forget it... Oh, and keep in mind, we're using these multipliers on Saiyan Saga Base Goku. Current Base Goku would be hundreds of times faster than that! ' ''Wiz: Namek Saga Goku, however, was able to travel across Planet Namek in minutes. In case you weren't aware, Planet Namek is five times the size of Earth. Earth has a diameter of 12756km, or 7908.72 miles. That means that Namek would have an equatorial diameter of 63780km, or 39543.6 miles. '''Boomstick: … Which also means that since Earth is 149000000km from the Sun, Goku can travel 0.042% the Earth to the Sun in MINUTES, with 2.1% as a Super Saiyan, 4.2% as a Super Saiyan 2, 16.8% as a Super Saiyan 3, 117.6% as a Super Saiyan God, and 168% as a Super Sayan 4. Again, he can do this in MINUTES, and this is only Namek Goku, pre-Super Saiyan. Wiz: ALSO, while Goku was training with King Kai after being killed by Cell, he was able to lift 40 tons as a Super Saiyan. Therefore meaning that through all the Saiyan Multipliers, Goku is able to carry 0.8 tons in his Base Form, 80 tons in Super Saiyan 2, 320 tons in Super Saiyan 3, 2240 tons in Super Saiyan God, and 3200 tons in Super Saiyan 4. And keep in mind, that was post-Cell Saga Goku, before he became a Super Saiyan 2, and well before Super Saiyan 3, God, and 4. Boomstick: Holy crap! That's way too many calculations! But, a another thing, Goku and Vegeta both casually train in 400x Earth's Gravity... So, through EVEN MORE multipliers, Super Saiyan Goku can train in 20000x Gravity, Super Saiyan 2 with 40000x Gravity, Super Saiyan 3 with 160000x Gravity, Super Saiyan God with 1120000x Gravity, and Super Saiyan 4 with a whopping 1600000x Gravity! Wiz: So, all in all, as a Super Saiyan 4 but not at his full potential, of course, Goku can go 168% the Earth to the Sun in minutes, train in 1600000x Gravity, and casually lift 3200 tons. Now that I think about it, I think we went a little overboard with this analysis… Boomstick: Fuck. ' Link ''Wiz: War, armed conflict between two different groups with two different beliefs. '''Boomstick: Hyrule Kingdom, a peaceful town lead by a lazy king with horrible guards! Jeice: These two things are completely different. But opposites attract, and one day, Hyrule engaged in a gigantic bloody war. And on that day, one man was slain...... Wait, look, I'm actually back for this analysis! Boomstick: Anyways, that man had a sick wife! And so, her soldier husband murdered, the ill woman jumped onto a horse and rode as far away as she could, carrying her baby in her arms! Wiz: But the illness was bad. Soon, the mother died, living her baby all alone in the woods... Boomstick: But that didn't last too long! The boy grew up! Jeice: His name was Link. A descendent of the old hero Link who defeated the evil lord Demise before Hyrule was even a thing, this Link was a natural hero destined for greatness. Y'know what else was destined for greatness? The Ginyu Force! Boomstick: That's right…! Well, Link being destined for greatness was right, at least. The three goddesses tasked Link with defeating any evil that enters the world, no matter how big or small. Wiz: And to do that, Link needed weapons to help him on his adventure. And his main toy is the Master Sword. Forged at the beginning of the Zelda Timeline, this blade is a legendary sword. It not only fits perfectly in Link's left hand, it also can deflect light-based magic and any other projectiles that Link comes across. Boomstick: He also has things to jack up this awesome sword! With the help of both Hyrule and Lorule's master sword smiths, and with four pieces of Master Ore, the Master Sword's blade turned gold... and became twice as powerful as normal! Jeice: Link got some amazin' trainin' with the Master Sword too. In Skyward Sword, Minish Cap, and Wind Waker, Link learned from a master of swordplay how to do special techniques in sword fighting. Wiz: Aside from your everyday horizontal and vertical slashes, one of Link's most powerful slashing moves is the spin attack. With it, Link spins quickly a few times, completely destroying anything around him Boomstick: With the Golden Master Sword, the range of the spin attack gets bigger! Link can also move while spinning, but doing this makes him dizzy after! Plus, did you know, the Master Sword shoots lasers! Wiz: Right! When at full health, Link can shoot shock waves out of his blade, which while they are just as powerful as normal slashes, give Link the range he needs in a sword duel. And, even if he has lost a bit of health, Link has the magical spell known as Life to completely heal himself to full health. Jeice: By stabbin' the ground, Link can create earthquakes, and have lightnin' zap the blade to send electrical shockwaves around the area! Another little thing he can do with the Master Sword is somethin' called the Skyward Strike. Boomstick: Wait, is that from Skyward Sword? Jeice: Ummmm... Yeah... You played the game while doin' research, didn't you, mate? Boomstick: I was going to, but I can't freaking beat the game because of these stupid motion controls! * Boomstick storms out of room* Boomstick: MOTION CONTROLS SUCK! * After a few moments of awkward silence, Boomstick quietly re-enters the room.* Boomstick: *Sigh* Jeice: You okay now, mate? Boomstick: Yeah... I just realized that it wasn't the motion controls. My battery was dead the whole time I was trying to get to the first dungeon of the game. Wiz: Didn't Fi warn you? Boomstick: Who listens to Fi? Like, God, she's annoying as fuck. Wiz: True... ANYWAYS, back to the Skyward Strike. Jeice: By raisin' his blade to the skies, the goddesses bring power to the sword and light it up with power. The sword glows blue, and after a swing of any kind, a blue beam will shoot out of the Master Sword. Boomstick: Link is seriously a master swordsman on a whole different level! He beat two masters like mentioned earlier, bested Ganondorf in swordplay many times, and even cut through… wait for it… trees. He cut through fucking trees. Wiz: But that isn't everything he has by a long shot. That's not even his final sword. After obtaining four pieces of Master Ore, and having the greatest blade smiths tend to the Master Sword, the blade turned golden. Boomstick: But not only does the energy beam shot out of his sword get bigger, he also has very good range with this, his spin attack reaching twice as much as before! But it's still not his last sword! Jeice: You've got that right, mate! This hero bloke decided to be a good guy one time, runnin' an errand for a Big Goron to get him some special… eye drops? As it turns out, that Goron wanker was a sword smith, making Link a very special sword. Boomstick: And that would be the Biggoron Sword! Unlike the Biggoron Knife, this thing doesn't brake! It can do devastating damage to any foe, and, while Link can't use a shield with this… considering how strong it is, he honestly won't have to! Wiz: With attack comes defence, and his main form of that is the Hylian Shield. Forged by a literal God, this shield is virtually indestructible. It can tank any sort of blast, and Link always has access to it right strapped onto his right arm. It's so good that it just doesn't need to be jacked up at all. Boomstick: But that's far from all he has for defence! Link wears normal chain mail, Link wears normal chain mail, but that's still not it! Link carries around both the Blue and Red Ring! The Blue Ring multiplies his chain mail by two, and the Red Ring multiplies it by four! So Link's chain mail is multiplied by eight right there! Jeice: Link also has the Blue and Red Chain mail, which are just like the rings, and multiply his defence by eight in total again! So far Link's chain mail is multiplied by 64 all together!!! Bloody hell, wow... Wiz: The Goron Tunic from Twilight Princess makes it so that instead of losing health from taking hits, he loses rupees. This comes in handy, so that even if someone can break through Link's 64x Chains, he'll still be able to prevail. And Link has a lot of rupees, especially with all he has saved up to buy items from Ravio. Boomstick: Cacto Clothes make it so that Link ends up hurting foes that come in contact with him. Serpent's Toga makes it so that he turns into a statue when standing still. Enemies can't hurt him when he's like this. Jeice: But his equipment is really what matters. Like the Hero's Bow. This bow and arrow is one of his most iconic weapons, and thus Link always has it. With this, Link can snipe enemies. And his aim is great too. Wiz: To add onto that, he also has a variation of arrows. The Fire Arrows surround the arrows in fire, which can melt solid ice almost instantly. The Ice Arrows are so powerful, they can freeze enemies and water right when they hit. '' '''Boomstick: The light arrows are made just for murdering Ganon! If they're not strong enough to kill evil in one shot, these Light Arrows can make foes freeze in place or slow down! But my favourite are the Bomb Arrows! And you know why? Explosions, that's why! Link attaches a bomb to his arrow and fires it off, making all his targets go KABOOM! Now that was satisfying.' Wiz: Next on the list of Link's weapons in the Hookshot. This thing, while it is not very hurtful, can latch onto almost anything, even people. Hitting people with the Hookshot will not only bring them to you, it will also paralyze them. A variation of this, the Long Hookshot, helps Link get to father places. Jeice: And, also to be replaced with the Hookshot, is the Boomerang. This object does pretty much the same thing as the Hookshot, it just doesn't bring Link to things. Another form of the Boomerang is the Gale Boomerang, which is a boomerang, that when thrown, is engulfed in a tornado. Boomstick: Then we go to the Bombs! Link has his average Bombs, which can not only blast enemies sky high, but can also destroy boulders without the slightest of ease. Then there are the Bombchu, which are rat-like bombs that move around and even up walls! But somehow, these bombs fail to kill those stupid chickens! Wiz: He also has three different types of boots. The Iron Boots allow for him to sink underwater, the boots with the Roc's Feather allow for him to run extremely fast, and the Hover Boots allow for him to walk two steps on air. Boomstick: Agh, the Iron Boots... Too many bad memories of the Water Temple... Wiz: And when it comes to using his hands, Link is no slouch. Even without a ton of things to up his power, Link can wrestle goats and even GORONS and win. And you may be thinking that the only reason Link beat the Gorons were because of his Iron Boots. But that's wrong. Jeice: The Heavy Boots merely made sure Link stayed on the ground. The Goron still could knock Link over and slide him backwards, and Link still managed to push the Goron out of the arena. Boomstick: But when he DOES need to up his power, Link has a ton! The Golden Gauntlets let him lift and throw large columns of granite, and the Handy Gloves let Link shatter boulders with HIS BARE HANDS. ' ''Wiz: Speaking of breaking boulders, Link has the Megaton Hammer, a legendary hammer of the Goron, which lets him destroy hard rocks just the same as his Handy Gloves. Jeice: And speaking of gloves… Link also came come equipped with the Fire Gloves. Makin' a Mario sound effect when the balls are launched, Link can concentrate and manipulate balls of fire with these babies! '''Boomstick: Link's also got the Mirror Shield, which is seemingly as durable as the Hylian Shield. But, while that statement is major NLF, the shield can contain any form of energy and blast it right back at a foe! Jeice: And Link… sorta has a thing for masks. Hell, he can transform into three different species of animals with masks if he wanted to! Take for instance Deku Link. By wearin' the Deku Mask, Link becomes a little Deku Scrub. Wiz: As a Scrub, Link can spin with the same effectiveness as a sword swing. He can also fly using launching plants, and as projectiles, Deku Link will shoot bubbles out of his mouth. Boomstick: The next mask here is the Goron Mask, which Link uses to turn into a Goron! As a Goron, Link can roll in a ball at incredible speeds! His back is also touch like leather! And his signature attack, the Goron Punch, has Goron Link punch so fast, he ignites the hydrogen in the air and pretty much punches fire...! Wiz: And the third mask, the Zora Mask, turns Link into a Zora, probably the best of the three. With it, Link can breathe and swim underwater. He can also use his fins as boomerangs, and electrocute things underwater. PLUS, he an create a shield in front of him, and use his fins as blades. Boomstick: The last mask he uses in combat is the Giant Mask! With this, Link grows tremendously. His power grows too. But after his magic is drained, Link goes back to normal! Jeice: Link also can transform into a wolf, with the help of his friend, Midna. This wolf can defeat Shadow Beasts, and jump incredible heights. But… he absolutely NEEDS Midna to turn into the wolf. Boomstick: But, c'mon. Link is fucking FAST. In a battle, Link faced off against Barinade, a weird jelly fish monster, capable of shooting out lightning! We've counted, and in an average playthrough of the fight, Link has to dodge lightning TWENTY THREE TIMES. Wiz: Considering each time Link is hit by electricity, he loses one quarter of a heart, and by this fight, he has five hearts, we can calculate that if he was hit by every single one of these lightning shocks, he would be dead after exactly twenty shocks. '' '''Boomstick: Which, of course, means that Link must have dodged at least SOME of the lightning shocks to survive, putting his reaction speed at... well, lightning!' Jeice: Hell, if Link were to keep a steady three hearts by the end of the fight, he would've had to dodge the lightning strikes a total of twelve bloody times! Boomstick: Even better, one time in the Link To The Past comic book, Link saw and dodged a beam of light at the exact same time! LIGHT. HE DODGED LIGHT WHEN IT WAS INCHES FROM HIS FACE. Jeice: Considerin' Link also has the Cheetah Outfit and Pegasus Boots to increase his speed, that just makes things even better. Boomstick: And, while Link is very speedy and agile, now being calculated to be able to dodge things coming at 224 000 miles per hour with ease, he also is extremely smart! Isn't that right, Wiz? Wiz: That's absolutely correct. Link can adapt to situations in a flash. He's figured out puzzle after puzzle with ease. He can also figure out he to defeat an enemy the moment he began battle with them. And, oddly, he can even speak with animals. Jeice: Hell, this guy is even one hell of a James Bond. He's snuck past Knights of Hyrule castle, Gerudo Bandits, other bandits of Lorule's Kakariko Village, Phantom's of the Temple of the Ocean King, Phantom's of the Tower of Spirits, Moblin's in the Lost Woods, and even pirates from Termina! Boomstick: But, not only did Link get a little help while doing these things through sniping with his bow, he's also got another mask helping him there... The Stone Mask! This mask makes the user completely invisible to the naked eye! ' ''Wiz: But, living in a fantasy world, Link must have some magic up his sleeve. And trust me, he does. Along his journey, Link has collected three magical spheres from a Great Fairies. One red to represent the Goddess, Din, one blue to represent the Goddess, Nayru, and one green to represent the Goddess, Farore. Jeice: And they all do some pretty cool things! Din's Fire is an offensive and defensive move, having Link concentrate fire in his palms, then release it all to create a dome around him! Not only does this burn any incoming attacks, it can also burn opponents and obstacles! '''Boomstick: Farore's Wind is also interesting! After setting the green energy ball in the area, Link can the teleport to it from wherever he is! But the last one is probably the greatest, the ultimate defensive magic, Nayru's Love! Wiz: While it does not decrease knockback from attacks, this attack completely prevents Link from being harmed for a complete minute. And considering how much magic Link has stored up, there's no doubt he'd be able to use this for a very long time. Jeice: Link's also got a ton of other magical abilities! He can turn into a bloody fairy to fly, use Thunder magic to wipe out an ENTIRE BLOODY SCREEN FULL OF ENEMIES, use Jump magic to jump higher, Shield helps his already amazin' defence, Reflect let's him automatically deflect enemy projectiles, and Fire let's him shoot fire from his sword! Boomstick: Link also obtained an object known as the Lens of Truth! Once belonging to a strange man who constantly stated he could sense if someone was lying without training his eye to be able to do that, Link got his hands on it! Jeice: And seein' the truth isn't all he can do. With the Lens of Truth, Link can see anything that's invisible, our just straight up any illusion! Somethin' that also has powers like this is the Stone of Agony, which, instead of showin' the truth straight up, resonates when you're near an illusion! Boomstick: But then there's his most powerful form that we've neglected to talk about! And that's the Fierce Deity form! After temporarily giving away all of his masks, Link is given the Fierce Deity Mask from the Majora's Mask! Jeice: The Fierce Deity is a complete monster! It wields a gigantic blade TWICE as powerful as Link's Master Sword, the Double Helix Sword, and you know how powerful that is. Wiz: It also can shoot beams out of its sword. And the blade is so heavy, Link has to hold it with both hands, yet he swings it around like nothing. Boomstick: That's some "Cloud Strife with the Buster Sword" shit right there. But Fierce Deity's power still doesn't stop. Trust me, he's extremely strong. Not only can the Fierce Deity call down the Majora's Moon, in Hyrule Warriors, he even CUTS IT IN HALF as an attack!''m Jeice: While the Majora Moon is still much smaller than ours, it is about the same size as Clock Town, so bein' able to cut this in half is a pretty big bloody feat! '''Boomstick: Link is awesome! He's the saviour of Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, Lorule, Holodrum, Skyloft, and… Hytopia. God, Triforce Heroes had the worst possible story... Fight! The morning was bleak—miserable, cold, dry... lifeless. Definitely not the kind of morning one would spend outside, going over training regime. But not contrary to any expectation set for him, that is exactly what Son Goku was doing. For a Saiyan, there was no cheat days—every day was meant for training to better yourself, non-stop. "Ha!" Son exclaimed as he threw a punch through the blustering wind, exerting air during the swing as to relieve tension from his muscles and add weight to the punch. It was one of the many jabs Goku had thrown during this exercise. This had been going on for hours, of course, although Goku's stamina was high, and he certainly didn't mind. But stamina does, eventually wear away. Even if he was able to keep up a fight for a long time, Son really was starting to crave food. So much so that his stomch answered this with a loud grumble. Goku stood back to an ordinary posture, looking down at his stomach and patting it as it rumbled. "Oh, jeez. I sure am hungry...!" Goku announced, a small chuckle following his words. The Saiyan turned, ready to leave the barren field and return home for a quick feast. But something... was off. The wind blew harder for just a moment, passing through Son's hair and catching him off guard. "Is a storm picking up...?" Son looked around. The sky was darkening, the wind picked up more and more. And then, quietly but surely... a soft tune began. Just a simple D note, as if on a flute... or an ocarina, perhaps? Looking around some more, Goku saw nothing. Truly, he could not place where he had heard the note. It was almost... omnipresent. A tune playing in all places at once. But there wasn't exactly much time to think about it, and Son wasn't much of a thinker regardless. Before long, another note played. And then another. Soon, it was an entire song. A beautiful composition, face paced, growing louder and louder, picking up the wind, darkening the sky... and then CRACK! Lightning cracked in the sky, thunder boomed and rumbled through the clouds, until finally, the rain was released from the clouds and showered the formerly barren plains. The tune finally died out, but the rain did not follow suit. Son shielded his eyes from nature's fury—not at all physically damaged by this, more so annoyed. Again, there was little time to think on much. From the darkness, from the roaring winds ahead, a dark figure could be seen. A large dark figure, galloping towards Son, before coming to a stop meters away. The figure was revealed. It was but a man—tall, fit, garbed in a green tunic, with equipment strapped to his back, and a resene scampi-coloured ocarina held firmly in his hand. His horse was a reddish-brown and had a white mane. It was obviously a strong horse, but Link quickly strapped the ocarina to his back along with his other equipment, and hopped off of it. With a pat on its side, the horse turned and raced out of the arena. The hero turned, and looked at Son Goku square in the eyes. Rain pelted them to no end, but neither seemed bothered by it whatsoever. Son simply placed his hands on his hips and looked towards the green-garbed man. "Who're you?" Goku asked, getting straight to the point. The hero looked on to him, silently giving an answer. "Link, eh...?" The man, Link, never spoke a word. Instead, he reached behind him, grabbing a sword and shield from his back. The sword was quite magnificent—with an eggplant-coloured hilt, and a beautifully crafted blade. This was the Master Sword, which Link held in his left hand with pride as he faced the martial artist. Goku noticed this, and his smirk grew. These, he knew, were pieces of metal fit for battle. One was a weapon that his friends, Yamcha and Trunks, used to wield. The other merely being a shield. Son knew this and instantly sense a battle coming up. A battle he was fine with participating with, as it was with any battling opportunity he was faced with. "My wife should be waiting for me at home..." Goku sighed, crouching into his fighting position. "So I'll try to make this quick, alright?" Link clashed his sword against his shield, then looked forwards with his piercing glare. Both combatants were ready. So, in the midst of the raging storm, the battle battle began. The 100th battle, at that. It's time for a... 'FIGHT!' Link and Son instantly clashed, shiled blocking a quick jab as Link's free hand readied his sword. Swinging down, Link's Master Sword was caught by Goku's other hand. The two, already, came at a crossroads. Son used this opportunity to use Link's oack of formal martial arts training against him, readying a kick, and nailing Link right in the stomach. "AAAAH!" Link bawled, skidding backwards a few feat from the impact, and being forced to let go of the sword that Son had held firmly in his hand. In response to this, Link hopped up into the air. CLANG! Upon landing, it was revealed that the hero was now wearing his Iron Boots. He picked his feet up with every step, struggling, but made his way back to Goku. The Saiyan swung the Master Sword towards Link, but this was quickly dodged with an abnormally speedy duck—suddenly followed up with Link pouncing towards his opponent. Both he and Goku fell onto the ground, Son losing grip of the Master Sword simply from the shock of it. Now on the groud, Goku took no time at all, spinning around and getting Link pinned underneath him. Link struggled underneath the Saiyan, but was useless against this raw strength. Son raised his hand for a clip. Desperate, Link scrambled for his back, using his free hand. Finally, in a split moment he had it, a magnificent, shimmering emerald green crystal. Goku paused for a second, confused, before his eyes lit up and he realized he had to continue his assault. The punch was delivered. So hard through Link's skull that a crater was formed, and... so hard that Link disapppeared, at that. Or was the hero even there in the first place? Son Goku stood, dusting the rubble off from his bright orange Gi. He looked up—the rain persisted, with no end in sight. Then he peered to his left, unsurprised to see the masterfully-carved blade of which he disarmed Link still... there? But it... wasn't there... Even for one with a lower mental capacity, this wouldn't be hard to figure out. Goku turned completely around in a flash, throwing his palm up in the air as to block an incoming attack he sensed. THOCK! From his view, Goku could see the tip of an arrow piercing through the back of his hand. Son, generally unphased regardless of what occured, snapped the nock from the rest of the arrow and allowed for it to fall apart at his feet. There was Link, Hero's Bow in hand, drawing another arrow. Another arrow was fired, but Son was prepared this time. Goku quickly grabbed the arrow, spun to keep up the momentum, and threw it straight back toward the Hylian. WIth such speed behind it, the arrow pierced Link in the shoulder, forcing him to recoil. But even with this, Link took no time to worry on that. Another arrow was grasped, this one with a tip incased in a strange blue crystal... The blue arrow was placed into the bow, and pulled back. In no time, the string fired the arrow towards Goku at blinding speeds. Son thought he was prepared, ready to do the exact same thing as before, but his hand grasped the arrow, and... he didn't move. He never threw it back, although he tried. Goku couldn't even turn his head. Ice encased the Saiyan... it was quite the magic. Link took the time, while Son was trapped, to place his hand on the shaft of the arrow in his shoulder, and rip it out. The Hylian winced, but a small bit of blood lost was nothing to fret about. Walking towards the martial artist encapsulated in ice, placing the bow back onto his back, and unsheathing his sword once more. Link drew back his arm, sword pointed forwards... Pkkkhht! The ice around Son Goku shattered, breaking like glass and falling around both Son and Link's feet. Goku was finally more concious than before, but... the Saiyan looked down. A sword, through his gut, mildly spraying blood around the area. He grew angrier at the Hylian, although Link knew he hadn't won. Quickly, Link thrusted the sword back from Son's body and backed up a bit, as Son was far more damaged than hurt at the moment—crouching down, hands heavily clenched into fists—blood squirting from his wounded hand and gut. A pulse emitted from Son's body as his anger grew further, launching the ice shards and continuous raindrops around him far off—as if it was a force field of which on Goku could exist in. "Ghh... Hrr... Gggguh..." Goku stammered, aura riaing around him as suddenly the blood on his body began to cease emanating from the cavities in his body. Then suddenly, another pulse was emitted—Link watching all of this in surprise and amazement. "¡¡HAAA!!!" Golden aura engulfed the area, launching everything in the general location all over. The light subsided quickly, however, revealing Son Goku just as he was before. Well, close to how he was. His hair was golden, his eyes teal, and his presence god-like. This was the legendary Super Saiyan. Link lifted himself off of his back and stood back up, his eyes adjusting to the brighter atmosphere quickly. He was clearly confused, taking out his shield once more. "I am Son Goku," The Super Saiyan told his adversary. "and I am a Super Saiyan!" "KYAHH!" Link shouted, leaping towards the golden warrior before him with his sword raised high, then landed with a heavy blow. Goku, however, was unphased, simply deflecting the assault with two of his fingers. Link swiped again, Goku blocked again. Soon this became routine, until Goku saw fit to simply knock Link back. The damage was more than the Hylian anticipated, knocking him off his feet again, and sending him far off. Link sat up, now much weaker than he was when the battle had commenced. And yet, even with a being of unimaginable power standing before him, Link's courage persisted. Still sitting, Link raised his blade to the now sunny sky. Beams of light protruded from the sun and focused on the sword, making it glow much brighter and brighter, until the blade became a bright blue. Goku's eyes focused on the beam, until Link slashed his blade through the air, and the blue light exited out—forming a long, sharp ray of concentrated energy towards the Super Saiyan. Son knew this wouldn't be much of a pain, but it was definitely bright. Goku shielded his eyes for just a moment, as the beam pummeled his arm with a sword-like slice, forcing for Son to stumble backwards. His arm was singed but still unharmed, as Goku opened his eyes back up cautiously. In front of him... wasn't Link. Link was just gone. But somebody was in his place, but who could this be? Looking down, Son noticed a small wooden plant-like creature in green attire. Wait... green attire, huh? "Oh, would you look at that hat!" Goku laughed, almost satirically, placing his hands on his hips, as the smaller Link walked up to him. "You're the green guy, then! Weird... form. Hah hah!" Deku Link looked up, slightly ticked off by Goku's words. A bubble began to form in this Deku Link's mouth, catching Son off guard as it was send like a projectile out of it's mouth and at Goku's face! SOn was hit directly by this bubble, knocking his face directly up and having him stumble bckwards, as the bubble bounced off of his face and dissipated. Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Zelda vs DBZ themed Death Battle Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:SuperSaiyan2Link